Fuma, Ehga, Koga, and Negola
Fuma, Ehga, Koga, and Negola are fictional characters from Zoids: New Century. They are the four members of the Fuma Team, with Fuma being the leader and team's namesake. Overview Fuma, Ehga, Koga and Negola are expert Warshark pilots. In their first appearance, they are employed by Altail as part of the Backdraft Group and are tasked with engaging the Blitz Team in combat and beating them. They would lose, however. They later appeared again under the employ of Dr. Laon, who upgraded their Warsharks' capabilities (dubbing them the Neo Warsharks) and also gave Fuma herself a Hammerhead. They made use of Harry Champ as a bargaining chip when facing the Blitz Team the second time; however, they were once again soundly defeated by them. The Fuma Team would make their final appearance in the Royal Cup when Altail gave them three Geno Saurers to kill the Berserk Fury and sabotage Sarah, but would be taken out for the last time. What happened to them after that is unknown. Personalities The Fuma Team, much like Major Polta, relied heavily on the cheating principles of the Backdraft Group. They are shown to taunt their opponents. Due to being the leader, Fuma's behaviour is shown the most - when they lost in their second appearance, Fuma is actually shown crying. Ability as Zoid Pilots The Fuma Team cheated in battle, so it is not known how well they would do in a legal battle. However, it is implied that The Fuma Team is nothing extraordinary, with Bit Cloud describing Fuma's piloting as "predictable". Their Zoid of choice is the Warshark, which they use in the desert sand as if they were in the open ocean. In their first on-screen meeting with Altail, the team boasted of their ability to predict their opponents' moves almost instantly, but this skill was never shown in use, and the progress of the series suggests this could only be true once they corner their opponents and severely restrict their choices. In their initial confrontation with The Blitz Team, the Fuma Team utilized illegal tactics such as attacking the Hover Cargo to neutralize its support and aiming the cockpits, as well as legal gimmicks such as dragging Zoids by their legs and creating pitfalls in the battlefield, all as part of a psychological lockdown strategy; as a result, their opponents typically become afraid to move around the field or fire their weapons, Brad and Leena being no exception. Thanks to the sand protecting them from the little incoming gunfire they would receive, this allows the Fuma team to take complete control of the battle. However, bold, hotheaded, and stubborn pilots such as Bit do not take the bait, instead continuing fighting the same way. Additionally, Jamie Hemeros was able to see through their ploy and managed to get Brad and Leena to fight with their natural styles. With the lockdown lifted, the Fuma team fell one by one after only one or two blows each. After gaining backing and upgrades, first from Dr. Laon and later from Altail, The Fuma Team's strategy began to rely on the power of their Zoids rather than their ability to work their opponents into a standstill. In their second battle with The Blitz Team, their temporary success stemmed exclusively from Dr. Laon's improvements to their Warsharks and a bit of good luck. When this failed, then and only then did they try to make the Blitz Team hold in place; this also failed due to their lack of research when devising this specialized strategy of strapping Harry Champ to a Hammerhead. Their time piloting the Geno Saurers displayed a complete absence of strategy, which allowed Vega and the Berserk Fury to knock them out in no time at all. Relationships Fuma, Ehga, Koga and Negola have the following relationships with these people: Altail: He employed them twice, the first time to take out the Blitz team, and the second time to sabotage Sarah. They respect him as their commander, and obey his every order. Laon: They worked for him when he was (still) planning revenge against the Blitz Team, having lost to them four times before. He helped them upgrade their Zoids, but they still lose, leading to Laon's fifth defeat at the hands of the Blitz Team. Blitz Team: They face off against each other two times, but the Fuma team lost both times. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :Fuma herself: "Leader of Back Draft, a mercenary group. She receives orders from Alteil to attack the main character." Trivia *Fuma's name is sometimes written with alternate spellings, such as the one used by Zoids Legacy, which listed her as as "Hooma". This is due to the liberal translation possibilities for the character "Fu". *In episode 25, the Fuma Team used three Geno Saurers against the Berserk Fury in the Royal Cup. Fuma piloted one of the Geno Saurers, while the other two pilots were not shown. Thus, the fourth member (who did not pilot a Geno Saurer) is also unknown. *All members of the Fuma team are named after famous ninjutsu (ninja) schools. (Koga, Ehga, Fuma(Japanese link), Negola(Japanese link)) Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Backdraft Group members